


No Greater Glory

by MrXiao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Bottom Armin Arlert, Erotica, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top - Freeform, Training, Training Camp, instructor, mlm, topoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrXiao/pseuds/MrXiao
Summary: I dunno yet, we will see where it goes. Ill update this after a few more chaptersIts not all smut lol, at least not for a whileMessage me if you have any good ideasSwag97% chance I’ll finish this (3% incase I die)





	No Greater Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> Its unedited, so when I get round to editing, ill update.

Izaak leaned against the wall, looking out to the unknown world known as, “outside Wall Sina.” He knew the area between Wall Rose and Wall Sina vastly differed between the Royal Capital, not only the space, but the sheer volume of people. The small view he had, was already drastically different to what he’d known. People were compactly walking around, like ants over their hill. He wondered to himself if that’s all they were to the titans. Maybe our safety circle was a mere ant’s nest.

A noise to the right brought Izaak out of his thoughts, noticing a group of three soldiers from the Garrison stumbling out to sit at a table overlooking the villages. One gave him a look, squinting as if trying to figure out who he was. Course, he wouldn’t know… Even Izaak didn’t know. He bowed his head in respect, to which the man smiled drunkly, before taking his seat amongst his comrades. Though irresponsible, he seemed nice, at least nicer than those in the capital. 

He turned on his heel, walking into the ship, to the other side. Maps and information were readily accessible in the capital, as no commoners would be authorised to be in there anyway. Izaak pulled out the folded map, edges frayed from being ripped out of a book. The training corps were based only six miles away, so he could probably reach it within the hour due to his long legs.

The ship began to slow down, reaching the dock gradually, before getting tied up by the soldier. Izaak jumped off the side of the back of ship secretly, barely scraping the edge, and took of quickly, pulling his hood down. Due to the crowds of commoners, he knew nobody would recognise him, whether from the inner walls or not. Following the map, after an hour or so, he’d finally reached the beginning of the mountains. According to the map, the beginning of the camp should have started here, and yet, he only saw fields of crops. He rubbed his chin in thought, looking up towards the summit.

He felt a tap on his right arm, so he turned and looked down at the middle aged woman stood there, a shy smile on her face. “Hello young man, are you looking for anything?” She asked. The brown sunhat on her head, and dirty dress lead him to assume she must have been working on the field.

“Good afternoon Miss.” He licked his lips quickly, turning to face her. “Yes, I was told the training corps was located here.” He half-lied, stuffing the map into his pocket. 

She looked down to the action, before looking back up at Izaak and smiling again. “Well son, you’re not wrong. This used to be the training corps.” She looked around at the growing crops. “But due to the need for more resources, and lack of children…” She swallowed, eyebrows turned sad for half a second, “They had to move further up the mountain. It should only be a twenty minute walk up.” She looked him down quickly, furrowing her eyebrows. “Pardon my intrusion, but you seem older than most looking to join the military, and I don’t recognise you from around here…”

Izaak cleared his throat, pulling up his mask. “Yes, I am not from around here. I worked with my father before choosing the military.” He said politely. Before he could give the lady a chance to question anymore, he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you for your assistance Miss.” He winked towards her as she noticed the blush rising up her face, before turning quickly and starting his hike up the mountain.

Izaak’s thighs began to ache slightly, as he hadn’t been seated once all day. He was pretty athletic, but the journey had been very long. He was finally reaching a metal fence, assuming it was the border of the camp. He could see a few large buildings inside, but not too many trainees, just soldiers. Nevertheless, he walked towards the gates, and peered towards the soldiers behind the glass.  
A soldier walked towards him, slight confusion on his face. “I’m here to apply to be a trainee.” He said bluntly, making eye contact with the man. Another soldier came by next to him, looking at me. 

The original soldier looked down towards a binder placed on the table, and started flicking through the pages. “Right.”He picks up a pen, and finds the right page. He jots down the date, before looking back up at him. “Name and age?”

“Izaak, 18.”

The soldier nodded, “Surname?”

Izaak bit his inner lip, “Teufel, Izaak Teufel.” He noticed the second soldier pondering in thought.

The first soldier nodded again, jotting it down. “Teu… Fel… Isn’t that the name of the queen’s personal chef?” The first soldier says, as the second soldier gasps in realisation. Izaak clears his throat again, feeling irritated, before nodding.

“Yes sir. I decided not to follow the family career.” He said monotone, pulling at the skin on his fingertips.

The soldiers noticed the change in demeanour, and decided to let it go. “Alright, come on in.” He buzzed Izaak in, allowing him into the gates. 

The soldier lead him through towards the centre, passing a few groups of trainees, and more training corps soldiers. They finally reached a small building, probably for the registration and background checks. Since the infiltration six years ago of the three titan shifters, it became compulsory. As they stepped in, the soldier pointed towards a bench. “Wait there. Someone will come to interview you soon.” He walked towards a cork board, pinning up the piece of paper with his name and age. The soldier turned back around, nodded towards him, and walked back out.

Izaak took in the room, taking a seat to finally rest his legs. He ran his hair through his dark hair, feeling disgusted from the wet feeling. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like at that moment. Probably all shiny, red in the face. He lifted his arm and sniffed at his armpit. His eyebrows flew up , before he scrunched his nose. Izaak took a deep breath. He should get used to not being clean and groomed all the time like he was back at home.

A soldier came around the corner, locking eyes with Izaak with a modest smile. She turned towards the notice board, and pulled the paper off, taking a look, before gesturing for Izaak to approach. He stood quickly and took long strides towards her. She looked up at him in surprise. “My, you look far shorter when seated.” She joked, before walking towards a room, holding the door open for him.” Izaak thanked her and looked around quickly.

The room was generally very simple. Wooden furniture consisting of a desk, a few chairs and some cabinets. He stood by the chair he assumed he would have to take, waiting for the soldier to give him further instructions. She walked around and took her seat, before nodding towards the chair he stood by. “Take a seat boy.” He did as she told. 

“So, as your name is pretty well known in the capital, your files will be easy to find. I’ll just be asking you a few general knowledge questions that you should know after living here your whole life.” He nodded confidently, before answering the questions she had. After ten minutes of questioning, she seemed content in her findings. “Okay, yes I am fully confident. Well done in becoming a trainee!” She says excitedly, reaching out to shake his hand. He took it and shook it with a smile. “However, as you are over 18, your case will be different to the average trainee’s.” He turned his head to the side in confusion. “Well, first of all, we want you graduated as soon as possible, so you won’t be training with the others. You’ll probably be paired with a senior for one-on-one training. You also won’t be staying in the normal dormitories. We’ll place you in a spare bed somewhere in an adult’s dorm.” Izaak takes in the information, pleased to be prioritised. 

“That’s perfect, thank you.” He says. “When can I start training?”

“Hmm…” She ponders, looking through a file she has. “Well we’ll get you settled into a room first, and then I’ll find you an instructor.” She flicks through, before sighing happily as she finds what she is looking for. “Alright, the only male room available is the spare room we have for visitors. It’s currently being occupied by a member of the scouts, but there are multiple beds in the room so that shouldn’t be an issue.” She jots something down, before closing the file and standing up. “I’ll take you there so you can rest for now. I’ll have someone inform you further later.”

We walk out of the building towards another one, except this one is tall, and generally a lot bigger than the previous. We walk in and begin taking the stairs, floor after floor, until we reach a room on the top floor. She tugs on the handle, and it opens. She looks back quickly, “Doors here are usually unlocked unless the occupant has specifically locked it, but we don’t usually recommend locking it.” She walks in, Izaak following suit to observe the room. Its relatively small, with two bunk beds on either side of the wall, totalling eight beds, and a window at the back. He notices bedding on the bottom left bunk closest to the window, slightly disheveled, though still tidy. He walks over to the bottom right bunk opposite, and takes a seat. The soldier leaves swiftly, though not before noting that the shower room and mens room are just outside, across the hall.

A couple hours had passed since he’d been lead into his room. He had taken a quick nap, before getting down on the floor to work out. The sun was beginning to set, and his stomach rumbled every ten crunches. Izaak wouldn’t exactly say he was hungry… more just used to eating far more often than most. As he worked in the kitchen, alongside his father and younger sister, he would be tasting many meals a day. Of course, he had to counteract the high calorie intake by working out just as much. He soon began loving it more than he did food.

After his body burned from the exercise, he stood, and reached up onto his mattress for the towel and sleepwear. He closed his mind off from comparing anything to what he would have had at home, and left to shower and prepare himself for bed. He would need to be recharged before training. Izaak walked into the mens room, which the shower room was connected to, and noticed it was empty. Perhaps it was dinner time. Nevertheless, he placed his items onto the counter, stripped quickly, and skipped into the shower. The water was cold (no surprise there) and although the harshness against his hot skin caused him to hiss, it soon began to sooth him. 

After five minutes of allowing the water to run off the back of him, he took the soap, and began to lather the sweat and dirt off of his skin. He watched the dirty water run down the drain, until it soon ran clear. He shook his hair, and walked out, grabbing the towel to dry himself off quickly, before stepping into the sleep pants, which were essentially thinner sweatpants. Izaak, looked into the mirror, admiring his own body. His shoulders were wide, and incredibly toned. His arms bulky, and his abs; defined. Pride filled his mind as he shook it off and put the sleep shirt on, leaving the buttons undone.

After Izaak had finished his tasks, he left the shower room to return back to his new room. As he opened the door, he noticed a body sat at the first occupied bed, though it was not what he was expecting. The male seemed young, maybe even Izaak’s age. He had short blonde hair with an undercut, and bright blue eyes who looked back at him startled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo how was it?!


End file.
